Pokemon: Space Time Adventure!
by JPINO123
Summary: The sinnoh league begins!
1. Chapter 1: Round One! Joshua  vs Timmy!

Pokemon Space Time Adventure: The Sinnoh League!

Chapter 1: Round one! Joshua vs. Timmy!

It was a fall night, and the opening ceremonies had started, the flame had been lit and it was time to see who would be facing who. All 64 trainers were in the field in the biggest stadium. Joshua looked at all his rivals, Timmy, Amber, Serena, Jordan, and his long time friend and rival Benjamin. He then looked at this pal Torterra and then it was time to see.

"Here are the brackets for the first round!

After the battles the 64 contestants will slim down to 32, then 16, then, 8.

When the tournament gets to the final 8, The Full battles will take place in the main stadium.

Before the full battles, the battles will be 3 on 3 and will be held in the pink, blue or green smaller stadium! Now here are the brackets!"

The 64 contestants appeared on the huge board. Joshua saw that his first rival would be Timmy, his friend that he made in Sunny shore city. "Don't expect me to loose!" said Timmy as he turned to talk to Isaac. "When we battle tomorrow, I will WIN!" said Joshua. The shook hands and walked away.

The next day was the day of the battling.

"All right! said the announcer on the left side we have Timmy from Mosdeep City in Hoenn! On the right we have Joshua from Twinleaf town! Begin the battle!" said the announcer.

"Keckleon, go!" yelled Timmy

"Are you ready Torterra?" said Joshua looking at his first poke pal.

Torterra nodded and went on the grass field.

"Kecleon use flamethrower!"

A large blast of fire came out of its mouth.

"Leaf Storm Torterra!" said Joshua

The attack collided leaving an explosion.

The smoke cleared and Kecleon was no where to be seen.

"Dig!" yelled Timmy as the Color Swap Pokemon shot up hitting Torterra.

Torterra took minor damage.

"Leaf storm again!" said Joshua

The attack hit, but did little damage.

"We have just witnessed Kecleon's ability. It turned into a grass type making leaf storm weak!" said the announcer

"Grr… Torterra return!" said Joshua as Torterra walked back to Joshua's side.

"Go Frosslass!" said Joshua sending out his 2nd Pokemon.

"Kecleon use flamethrower!"

"Dodge, Frosslass!"

The Pokemon dodged away.

"Use Ice Punch!" said Joshua

Frosslass knocked out Kecleon in one hit.

"We just saw that Joshua managed to use Kecleon's ability against it!"

"Great job Kecleon. Let's go Pachirisu!"" yelled Timmy.

"Frosslass return. Take a rest. Rampardos your up!" said Joshua

The jumbo screen lit up Pachirisu and Ramparods' pictures.

"Pachirisu use discharge!"

The shock hit Rampardos hard, But didn't do much damage

"Rampardos stand your Ground! Don't attack!"

"Pachirisu jump on Rampardos and use thunder!"

The squirrel Pokemon jumped on Rampardos Shocking it mercilessly.

"Keep standing your ground!" said Joshua.

"What will he do!" thought timmy.

"keep Shocking it!" said Timmy

"NOW! USE THAT ELECTRIC BULID UP AND USE THUNDER ON IT!" yelled Joshua

A HUGE blast of electricity knocked pachirisu in seconds.

"Another Great Stradegy! Rampardos used the electricity and sent it right back! Now Timmy has one Pokemon left as Joshua has all three left," said the announcer.

"Sceptile Go!" yelled Timmy.

"Torterra your back up!" said Joshua

"Sceptile leaf blade!" yelled Timmy

"Quick Torterra Sunny Day, and Follow with Solar beam!"

The attacks collided, sending both Sceptile and Torterra Flying back.

"LEAF STORM!" yelled both trainers.

The two Grass Pokemon collided once again, however one was defeated.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. The victor is Torterra and Joshua!" said the ref.

"YEAH!" yelled Joshua hugging Torterra.

"Joshua will now move on to the top 32! While Timmy is knocked out of the tournament!" said the announcer.

Later that Evening…

Joshua was outside the Pokemon center feeding Frosslass, Rampardos, and Torterra. "Great battle!" said Timmy walking up.

"Oh hi Timmy! It was a great battle. Where are you heading next?" said Joshua

"Well now that I've travled through Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Kanto, ill head to Johto now," said Timmy.

"Well good luck on your adventure!" said Joshua.

"Good luck on the rest of the League. You can definitely win. Goodbye, I hope ill say you again some day," said Timmy.

"Goodbye!" said Joshua waving at timmy, as he walked away.

After Timmy left, The new brackets appeared on the Pokemon center board. Joshua saw that Amber, Serena, Jordan, and Benjamin had made it to Round two. He also saw his next opponent would be Jordan…

In the next chapter! The battles continue as it puts Jordan and Joshua head to Head! Also a mysterious trainer will rise.


	2. Chapter 2: Round Two Jordan and Aggron!

Pokémon Space Time Adventure: The Sinnoh League!

Round 2: Joshua! Jordan Clash! Aggron rises!

(BTW Nikki, some of these moves are generation 5 moves)

Joshua looked at the big screen outside the stadium. The board showed the final 32 contestants and Joshua was ready to take on Jordan. As Joshua was leaving, Benjamin, his toughest, one of his closest friends, and rival walked up to him. "You better not loose your second match, because I'm looking forward to our Full Battle in the finals!"

"Don't worry I'm going to win no matter what!" said Joshua. The next day, the sun rises over the mountains. Joshua and Torterra rush to the stadium for their second match. Jordan approaches them and says "Be prepared to get knocked out of this round because I'm not loosing!" Joshua replies "Don't count on it, I'm going to win the Sinnoh League!" The two trainers then walked off to their places on the battlefield. In the audience Amber, Serena, and Benjamin watched.

"This battle will be a 3 on 3 match. The winner will move on to the final 16 in the league. Substitutions are allowed by sides! Let the battle begin!" yelled the referee.

Jordan sent out Himontop and Joshua sent out Gabite.

"Gabite use dragon pulse!"

"Ankle sweep on it!" yelled Jordan

Hitmontop slammed back the dragon pulse onto Gabite!

"Its super effective!" yelled the announcer

"Brick break Hitmontop!"

"Quick Gabite use dig!"

Gabite swiftly dodged the attack and went under ground.

"Hitmontop knock it out of the ground with earthquake!"

"Use Draco meteor underground NOW!" yelled Joshua.

With a smirk on his face, Joshua tripled Draco meteors power by Jordan's earthquake. All of a sudden, flashes of huge missiles came blasting out of the earthquake slamming Himontop down. Gabite quickly jumped out.

"Finish this off! Use Dragon Claw!" yelled Joshua

The attack instantly knocked out Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle the winner is Gabite!" yelled the referee.

"Hitmontop return. You did fantastic." Said Jordan

Joshua also recalled his Pokemon.

In the audience, Serena and Amber were cheering. "Hey Ben why aren't you cheering for them!" asked Serena. "I don't know who to root for! Both of them are great friends and trainers, but I don't know who I want to win. I both want to have a full battle with them! Arg!" said Benjamin

Back on the field the trainers sent out their next pokemon.

"Go Togekiss!" yelled Jordan.

Togekiss made an entrance on the rocky field.

"Alright I choose you Espeon!" yelled Joshua.

"I remember him telling me he caught Espeon in Johto!" said Amber in the audience.

"Espeon use Psywave!"

"Quick Togekiss use light screen and block it!"

"It now seems all special attacks sent by Joshua will be weakened!" said the announcer.

"Grr…Quick Espeon Telekinesis!"

A blast of light came from Espeon and surrounded the flying Togekiss.

"It now seems with Telekinesis that all moves will with out a doubt hit Togekiss!"

"OH NO! Quick Togekiss Giga Impact!"

"RETURN ESPEON!" yelled Joshua sending it back into its ball.

Togekiss' attack missed.

"Let's go Electivire!" Yelled Joshua.

In the audience Benjamin, Serena, and Amber were watching excitedly. "Now that he has sent out Electivire, it is sure to deal major damage on Togekiss. Also with that Telekinesis effect on Togekiss, Electivire can't miss!" said Benjamin

Back on the rocky field the battle started.

"Use Thunder!" yelled Joshua!

"Giga Impact again!" said Jordan

The thunder was easily wiped away by the giga impact slamming electivire.

"Oh no! Quick get up Electivire! Now that Togekiss can't move, use Thunder punch!" The attack smashed into Togekiss sending it flying to the ground.

"Return Togekiss!"

"HURRY NOW! USE THUNDER PUNCH AND KNOCK IT BEFORE HE RETURNS IT!"

Electivire quickly hit it with another thunder punch knocking it out.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Electivire wins!" yelled the ref.

"Joshua still has three pokemon while Jordan has only one! Will Jordan be able to turn things around!" said the announcer.

"Alright Aggron come on out!" said Jordan

The monstrous Pokemon came out.

"Great job Electivire return!" said Joshua

Joshua looked at Torterra and grinned.

"Go Gabite!" yelled Joshua.

"Gabite use dragon claw!"

"Block it with iron tail now!" yelled Jordan.

Gabite slammed into Aggron's tail slamming it into the ground

"Gabite is unable to battle the winner is Aggron!" said the referee.

"And Gabite is down with one hit! Aggron is going to be a hard opponent to beat!" yelled the announcer.  
"Alright let's go Espeon!"

"Use dig Espeon!"

"Aggron use thunder on the ground!"

Blasts of electricity hit the ground. Electric stones slammed into Espeon. Espeon was instantly knocked out.

"Espeon is unable to battle Aggron wins!"

"It seems that Jordan has the upper hand. Now all Joshua has left is Electivire!" yelled the announcer.

"Thunder lets go!" yelled Joshua

"Block it use Stone edge!"

The attacks collided.

"Quick use thunder punch, Electivire!"

"IRON TAIL!"

The iron tail slammed electivire into the ground.

"GET UP! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT ELECTIVIRE!...Thats it! Use all of your electricity and launch Thunder into the air nonstop.

Electivire with its last ounce of energy launched thunder in the air!

"What is he doing? Doesn't matter Aggron finish it off with stone edge!" yelled Jordan.

"Protect Electivire."

Electivire protected itself launching the stones down.

"NOW!"

Just then the Thunder that Electivire sent to the air crashed down on itself!

"It seems Joshua is trying to knock out Electivire with its own attack!" said the announcer.

"Quick Aggron use Rock Slide!"

"Dodge electivire!"

Electivire was so fast it seemed to have disappeared into thin air!

"Now we see Joshua's stradegy, he used thunder to activate Motor Drive!" yelled the announcer.

"BRICK BREAK ELECTIVIRE."

The attack slammed into Aggron.

"We have to finish this!" said Jordan

"GIGA IMPACT!" yelled both trainers.

The two Pokemon charged up and blasted into each other. Smoke filled the stadium. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. As the smoke cleared it seems Aggron was knocked out.

"Aggron is unable to battle, the winner is Electivire and Joshua! They will move on to the final 16!

"We did it!" yelled Joshua hugging Electivire.

On the big screen it showed Joshua's picture moving on to the next round.

"That was a great battle, I hope you win man!" said Jordan. They shook hands. "What are you going to do next?" said Joshua

"I'm going to watch the rest of the tournament and then I'm going to stay in Sinnoh and try this tournament again next year. Now that I have the badges I can focus on strengthening my team," replied Jordan.

_Later that day…_

"Pinsir brick break!" Yelled Ben.

Pinsir knocked out Snorlax.

"Snorlax is unable to battle Benjamin wins!" said the referee.

"YES!" yelled Benjamin.

"Alright we have now concluded our 2nd round battles. Take a look on the big screen for the next parings!"

On the big screen it showed that Serena and Amber also made it through.

"And here they are!"

On the screen it showed Joshua paired with a random man, and Amber paired with another random person. However, on the screen it also showed Serena paired with Benjamin.

Later that evening everyone was talking in the pokemon center.

"looks like I'll be battling you Serena!" said Benjamin.

"I don't know who to root for!" said Joshua.

"Don't worry I was faceed with that samed problem when you battled with Jordan today," replied Ben.

Amber came rushing in.

"Guess what. There is a mysterious trainer named Brandon in the League. He has managed to defeat all of his opponents pokemon with his Deoxys.(Sorry if this sounds familiar)He is from Hoenn and has not lost any battle or gym battle, he won all just using Deoxys!" yelled Amber.

Every one was in shock.

"Well we will just have to defeat that guy later in the tournament, but first I have to win my third battle isn't that right Torterra!" said Joshua.

"Torterrrra!" replied Torterra.

As the Sinnoh League heats up, who will win the battle? Benjamin or Serena? And who is this trainer, and will Amber and Joshua beat there opponents too? Stay tuned for chapter 3 to find out.

Chapter 3 Preview

Serena and Benjamin are caught in a fierce battle, while Joshua aand Amber quickly defeat their opponents and move on to the final 8, who will join them? Stay tuned and read the great battle between Serena and Benjamin in the final 16!


End file.
